ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rebster6
Numbers Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 15:45, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I was just wondering this, but why are you making Number monsters for Numbers that already exist. For example, your "Number 20: Blue Firefly" is in the spot of " ". : Hey. I use them in a fanfic, which uses a different set of Numbers to the established canon. Is that not allowed? Because if so, I'm really sorry, and I'll remove them as soon as possible. Rebster6 16:51, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Mind if I ask what the fanfic is, I'd love to read it. 17:35, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : Of course, it's called Yu-Gi-Oh! Delta, and it's on the main Fan Fiction wesite. YRPOtaku169, are we allowed to post external links on these talk pages? Rebster6 17:46, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:15, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Certainly. You can post the link in here. And it is allowed. I was simply curious, because it seemed unorthodox to me. I try to make Numbers that have not yet been selected. : Ah, excellent, thank you. I know it's unusual, but it's also quite necessary for the direction our story is taking. The issue we find with choosing Number slots that haven't been selected yet, is that they ''will ''be selected at some point, so we're trying to avoid that pothole if at all possible. : And 74.5.142.208, if you haven't found it yet, here's the link - http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3610654/Rebster6 Rebster6 22:21, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 04:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...you seem to have some pretty awesome ideas. Want some creative input? I can PM you my Skype and/or YIM contact info so we can talk a bit better. : Definitely, I'd love some constructive critisism. Although I'm not sure how to use the PM function on this site. Rebster6 09:04, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 13:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) XD I meant on FF.net, silly! Tribute Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 16:17, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Once again, I am blown away by the quality of your group's work, and I believe you guys are some of the best ZEXAL writers on FF.net. Maybe even the entire net. In tribute to your work, I decided to incorporate my favorite Number from your series, "Number 25: Sonicboom Dragon", into my series of Cross Numbers with "Number T: Chrono Star Jiffy", who is a sort of " " analogue. Number X25T: Chrono Accel Star Sonic Jiffy I hope you all don't mind. : Ah yes, I saw Sonic Jiffy a few days ago. I don't mind at all - indeed, I'm honoured that you thought it was worthy of using alongside one of your cards. Do you intend to use it in a fanfic of your own? Rebster6 (talk) 16:32, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:15, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Sort of. I've had this universe based on 5 years' worth of roleplaying running around in my head. One of the characters, a member of an interdimensional team of heroic duelists, uses Mecha Phantom Beasts, and #25 actually fits his deck perfectly. I was wondering if he could use Sonicboom Dragon, if I ever get around to putting them on paper. : CARD GAMES ON AIRPLAN- *SHOT* : Certainly we don't mind. It'd be very interesting to see our Numbers get some pagetime outside this fic, especially one like Sonicboom Dragon, which has somehow become even more iconic than Alpha Centauri. I do see what you mean - Sonicboom Dragon does seem to fit very well with the Mecha Phantom Beasts, both thematically and practically. I'd actually be quite interested in such a mix. Although, might I make the suggestion that this heroic interdimensional duelist keeps a set of earmuffs handy? Sonicboom Dragon isn't exactly the strong and silent type. Rebster6 (talk) 19:01, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:55, March 26, 2013 (UTC) He already does. Foster, the name of the plane-loving duelist, is a former Green Beret who is still adjusting to life as a member of Neighborhood Watch, a transdimensional organization dedicated to protecting their local multiverse. He is also an old soldier placed in a rejuvenated body, but due to his expertise in unconventional warfare and nonlethal combat, he has taken to dueling like a fish to water. His "earmuffs" are a headset-glasses combination that functions like an advanced D-Gazer to provide tactical and strategic overlays in combat. Ironically, Foster is a terrible pilot, despite his affinity for military aircraft, and barely avoided a court martial by joining the Green Berets after he crashed an expensive fighter jet 3 days into his tenure as an Air Force pilot. Despite him being the "WIND" duelist on the team, he is quite the straight man, and provides some grounding and wisdom for the younger members of the group. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 21:35, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I couldn't resist, but Foster now has Chaos Numbers of Number 25. Number C25: Supersonicboom Machdragon (the regular Chaos Number) Number C25: Hypersonicboom Scramdragon (the Rank-Up Chaos Number) I hope these work alright, and you are free to change them as you wish. : I don't mind you creating Chaos Numbers for our Numbers at all - indeed, I welcome the prospect - but I'm thinking that these cards would be a tinsy bit insane in real life. Machdragon less so due to the "1000 or less Life Points" rule, but Scramdragon... good lord. Your opponent just Normal Summoned a monster? Attack it. They just Set something? Attack it to clear the way. They're gathering Materials to Xyz Summon? Attack one of them. You could attack them on their Draw Phase, when they can't do a thing to stop you. It isn't even limited to once per turn - you could attack with this thing four times in a turn (five if Summoned with Barian's Force). And to make things worse, your opponent can't stop this thing with Torrential, D-Prison, Mirror Force, Compulsory, Veiler, Fiendish Chain, Dark Hole... this thing is practically invincible (well, it's invincible as long as you control no monsters, but you don't need other monsters with this thing out). Do you see where I'm coming from? Rebster6 (talk) 20:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 20:47, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Wow. I hadn't fully considered all of those implications, especially during the Draw Phase. I feel kinda silly now. ^_^; As I said, you are free to edit these as you see fit, since this is a semi-public wikia. Tainted Crystal Dark Synchro Dragon I want to ask, is this supposed to be the Dark Synchro Dimension Dragon? -- 18:42, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Not exactly. If you want to look at it like that - and I can understand why - then feel free. In reality, though, it's actually a 'glitch' in the stone. Also hello. Rebster6 (talk) 00:44, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh. I wanted to know if it was a counterpart to the Dimensional Dragons, so that I should have added it to my Template:Summoning Dimensions Dragons. Because it really looks like one (Level -7, ATK 2500, DEF 2000, Anti-support for Level 5 or higher monster)... -- 12:30, June 26, 2015 (UTC)